Naruto: Johto Adventures
by KuroSuna no Jin
Summary: During the battle at the Valley of End. Naruto is sucked by a rip in space. When he wakes up he finds himself in another universe. What will he do?
1. Start of an Adventure

**Hey, this is the first fanfic I ever write, so please don't flame ^^;**

**This story is going to be a Pokemon/Naruto crossover with the pairing Naruto/Kotone**

**I'm going to use one of the most common methods of Naruto going to another universe...the Rasengan/Chidori time rip xD**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

**Chapter 1: Start of an Adventure**

* * *

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

Those were the yells of two boys fighting against each other in the Valley of End. One had blonde hair, cerulean eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek. Said blonde wore an orange jumpsuit with a pouch tied around his knee and wore blue sandals. The other one was a raven haired. He had onyx black eyes and sported a black shirt with the symbol of a fan on his back; he wore white shorts and blue sandals, with a pouch tied around his knee too.

"Sasuke, I'll bring you back to Konoha just as I promised Sakura-chan! Even if I have to break every bone in your body!" yelled the blonde.

"Why can't you understand, Naruto? I don't want to go back to that useless village! All it did was hold me back from completing my goal, but this Orochimaru, a Sannin, offered me power! Power to defeat my brother! Do you think I would refuse such an opportunity to gain power? You really are a dobe" The raven, now identified as Sasuke, yelled back, as his eyes started to change from black to blood red with 2 tomoes. "But if you really want to take me back, then you'll have to defeat me!" And his curse seal activated, covering his face in flame marks. His skin got darker, and his hair grew longer and became grey, and hand-like wings grew out of his back.

"Sasuke.....what happened to you?! You never were like this before!" called Naruto.

"**This is my power! This is what that Orochimaru promised me! This is what will help me defeat my brother! And now, you shall be the first to experience this power!" **Yelled Sasuke as his hand was covered by black electricity. **"Show me your true power, dobe! Show me that red chakra of yours!"**

"So be it, teme...." started Naruto as a red substance came out of his abdomen and started to surround him, forming fox ears and a tail. His eyes became red and slitted, his teeth became sharper, and his nails grew to claws** "I'll crush you now!" **He finished, as a red sphere formed around his palm.

"**Chidori!" **Yelled Sasuke as he jumped (or flew) towards Naruto.

"**Rasengan!" **Yelled Naruto as he too jumped towards Sasuke.

The two attacks clashed, with each one trying to gain dominance. However, something the two did not expect happened. The two Jutsu's, both modified by the Curse Seal and Kyuubi's Chakra respectively, created a rip in space. Seeing an opportunity to get rid of Naruto, Sasuke thrust his arm towards Naruto and pushed him towards the rip. As Naruto got sucked in the rip, it closed.

"**Now you see dobe. It is I, an Uchiha, who defeated you, and now that you're gone, I'll be heading over to my destination"** Said Sasuke as he jumped away to Rice Country.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Said blonde was now found unconscious and bleeding in the middle of a town. Said town had few houses with windmills and a laboratory, with a house connected to the top of it. Naruto stayed there for a while, until a girl came out of the lab. Said girl had brown hair and eyes, and wore a red and blue attire with a yellow bag and wore red shoes.

"Eh? I don't recall the town being painted orange and red in the middle...." She said as she got closer, when she had a good look, she noticed that said 'orange and red' was actually a boy who was bleeding.

"Oh my god, he's bleeding badly! I got to get help! PROFESSOR!" Yelled the girl as she rushed back to the lab. Moments later she came back with a brown-haired man wearing a blue shirt and green pants with a white lab coat.

"Oh my god, he's critically injured, whatdoIdo, whatdoIdo?!" yelled the professor franticly, then he got an idea. "Kotone!"

"Yes?" the girl, now named Kotone, answered nervously.

"Get back to the lab and get my Blissey and Feraligatr, QUICKLY!"

"Yes!" and she rushed back to the lab.

A minute later, Kotone came back with two Pokeballs and gave them to the professor.

"Feraligatr, Blissey! Come and help!" Yelled the professor as the pokeballs released a blue humanoid alligator and a pink blob wearing a nurse hat.

"Feraligatr, carry the boy gently to my home. Blissey, you go with Feraligatr and heal the boy! Kotone! Come with me to the lab, we'll get medical supplies!" He ordered. Said Pokemon obeyed and took the boy to the house connected to the lab, while the professor and Kotone rushed back to the lab and searched for medical supplies.

Moments later, the two people and Pokemon were in the professor's house, with Blissey healing Naruto and the professor bandaging him up. After they were done, they laid the boy in Kotone's room upstairs.

"Phew, we're finally done. He'll wake up in another hour or two. Thanks Feraligatr thanks Blissey." Said the professor, then he recalled the two Pokemon back, as he and Kotone left Naruto to rest.

* * *

Thirty minutes later...

Said blonde was waking up, and was trying to know what happened and where was he. As he tried to move, he found it hard to move his body, and realized that his body was still in pain from the Chidori delivered by Sasuke.

"Ugh...that teme, he's so dead when I find him...." he muttered. "Where am I anyways?"

"**Somewhere in another universe" **a mysterious voice answered him.

"Huh, what the hell? I'm hearing voices now, who are you?" asked Naruto.

"**Yes you are hearing voices, but it's not a strange one. Just close your eyes and I'll do the rest" **said the voice.

"Okay" said Naruto as he did what he was told. When he opened them a few seconds later he found himself in a familiar sewer in front of a _very_ familiar cage.

"Hmm.....I remember this place, but I can't seem to figure it out..." Said Naruto.

"**For God's sake you idiot, can't you recognize your own fucking mindscape?! This is where you met me for the first time you idiot!" **Boomed the voice.

"My mindscape? I met you for the first time?" wondered Naruto. Then realization hit him. "K-Kyuubi?!"

"**Long time no see huh, kit?" **said the voice as a figure came closer. It then revealed to be a giant fox with nine tails.

"What do you mean I'm in another universe?" asked Naruto.

"**Sigh....what I mean, kit, is that the clashing of the two Jutsu's you and that Uchiha used caused a rip in space, the Uchiha pushed you in it. You were then found bleeding by a girl and a professor who brought you to their home and healed you." **Replied Kyuubi.

"But it is temporary, right? I can go back to Konoha later, am I right?"

"**Nope, rips in space are one-way tickets between universes. And why the hell do you want to go back to that village, kit? They abused you from the beginning. Not to mention that pink-haired banshee you call 'Sakura-Chan' whom I'm pretty sure won't even miss you"** answered Kyuubi.

"I guess you're right. Oh well, guess I'll have to adapt to this universe. And since we're in no danger from those 'Akatsuki' people and the villagers, how about we at least try to get along with each other, Kyuubi?" suggested Naruto.

"**Sure kit, this is probably the only smart thing you asked/suggested. Now get the hell out of here." **Said Kyuubi as he threw Naruto out of his domain.

After being thrown out by Kyuubi, Naruto's eyes snapped open. He tried to move his body again, and this time he didn't feel much pain. He exited the room and went downstairs and found the two people whom Kyuubi mentioned sitting in the living room. _'Probably waiting for me to wake up' _he thought. The two people noticed him, and they rushed towards him.

"What are you doing down here?! You should be asleep recovering by now!" Yelled the professor

"What can I say? I'm a very fast healer." He grinned. "Thanks for healing me. I don't know how to repay you for your kindness."

"Actually I wasn't the one who found you, it was her who found you and called me" said the professor as he pointed to Kotone.

"Ah...In that case, I thank you....umm...I don't think I got your name yet" he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Kotone. My name is Kotone." Replied Kotone with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"And I'm Professor Elm. But you can just call me Elm." Said the now named Professor Elm.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto.

"Well, since you want to repay me so badly, how about you join me? I'm going to travel around Johto and participate in Pokemon Contests." Said Kotone.

"So this place is called Johto?" asked Naruto.

"Actually, this is New Bark Town. All people in Johto who wish to become Pokemon Trainers or Co-ordinators come to receive their first Pokemon." Replied Elm.

"**Kit, you should join her. Who knows, perhaps this will be even better than being a Shinobi." **Said Kyuubi through the mental link. _**'And you might actually find your true love.' **_He added as a thought

'_Alright.'_

"Hmm, sure, I guess I'll join you. What's this Pokemon you speak of?" He asked. This particular question got both Elm and Kotone surprised. They never heard of anyone in the Johto region who doesn't know what a Pokemon is.

"You don't know what a Pokemon is? Pokemon are the creatures living in this region. Trainers and Co-ordinators catch Pokemon for many reasons. They catch them to be friends with them, or to battle with them, or to use them in contests. I study Pokemon as my profession. Kotone here wants to be the best Co-ordinator in Johto." Replied Elm.

"Yeah, but I don't think it'll be easy. Many people from other regions come to Johto so I'm afraid I won't be the greatest" Said Kotone in a sad tone.

"Don't worry Kotone-chan! I'm sure you'll be the greatest Co-ordinator!" Said Naruto with a grin. This got a blush from Kotone.

'_Blackmail material, hehehe'_ thought Elm as he looked at Kotone, then he turned to Naruto "So I take it you want to be a Pokemon Master? Well come to my lab, we'll give you your first Pokemon." He said.

"Alright, come on Kotone-chan" Said Naruto as he grabbed Kotone's hand and went to the lab with Elm.

**And that's the end of Chapter 1. What do you think? It's my first fic so please go easy on me xD**

**Kotone's starter Pokemon is Chikorita btw.**

**Romance won't happen until after 2 or 3 chapters and I'm going to make a vote on which starter Naruto should get. I'll give you 6 options:**

**Totodile**

**Chikorita**

**Cyndaquil**

**Shiny Totodile**

**Shiny Chikorita**

**Shiny Cyndaquil.**

**And a vote on Silver's starter:**

**Chikorita**

**Cyndaquil**

**Totodile**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. A New Look and a New Rival

**Thanks for all who reviewed, even though most were votes xDD**

**Silver Ice Bullet: Don't worry, Naruto will get an Eevee soon ^_^**

**Stranger109: Kotone is from both the anime and the games (Heart Gold and Soul Silver), Google her.**

**I was going to wait a little bit longer for the votes, but it seems we got 2 winners for Naruto and Silver, the votes were like this:**

**Naruto's Starter:**

**Totodile: 5**

**S. Totodile: 4**

**Chikorita: 1**

**S. Chikorita: 4**

**Cyndaquil: 1**

**S. Cyndaquil: 2**

**Winner: Totodile**

**Silver's Starter:**

**Totodile: 4**

**Chikorita: 1**

**Cyndaquil: 4**

**Winner: Cyndaquil & Totodile, but I'm going to go with Cyndaquil**

**I gotta say though, I never expected Shiny Totodile or Shiny Chikorita to get that much votes, I was worried the vote would be tied between those 3 Pokemon xD**

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2: A New Look, a New Adventure and a New Rival!**

* * *

As the trio reached the lab, they entered. And all three of them had different thoughts. The professor had a grin that threatened to split his face due to having new blackmail material, Naruto was thinking about which Pokemon he should get, and Kotone was trying hard to stop the blush that was about to cover her cheeks, and failing. None of them noticed a person hiding near the lab.

"Now, Naruto, I want you to think about this. Your starter Pokemon is important, so you should choose the one that suits you the best. I don't want you later calling me and whining about how you lost a match against a rookie trainer or something." Said Elm as he brought three Pokeballs and put them in a machine. He continued "This machine shows you what Pokemon are inside the Pokeballs. Just rotate that part of the machine" he pointed to a part below the Pokeballs "And it will show you the other Pokemon."

As Naruto was about to choose, he remembered something. Turning to Kotone, he asked her "What Pokemon did you choose, Kotone-chan?"

"I chose a Chikorita, she's the one with a leaf on her head" She answered him.

"Alright, let's see now..." And with that Naruto started choosing. He had three options. By the looks of them, he guessed the red one with fire out of its back a Fire type and the blue one a Water type. _'Hmm, hard to choose, what do you think Kyuubi?' _He mentally asked the Kyuubi.

"**I say go for the Water Type, kit. Your mate chose a Grass Type, and I'll just teach you some Katon Jutsu's sometime later. And while we're on that, you should teach your starter some Jutsu's. As a Bijuu and their leader I know many Jutsu's of all Elements, so you can teach your Water Starter that Suiryuudan no Jutsu, got it?" answered the Kyuubi.**

'_Wow, Kyuubi, if people back in Konoha heard you they will say you're going soft, and what do you mean "my mate"?! She's not my mate!' _He yelled at the Kyuubi.

"**But you want her to, right?" **at this point Naruto could _feel_ the Kyuubi grinning.

'_Nonono you perverted fox! It's not like she has some feeling for me, right?'_

"**Whatever, kit, now choose your starter now!" **and with that, the Kyuubi temporarily broke the mental link while mumbling about stupid hosts.

"You alright Naruto-kun? You spaced out for a while" Kotone asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, I tend to space out like that occasionally." He told her, and then he turned to Elm. "Professor, I would like this Pokemon." He took the Pokeball containing the Water Type.

"Alright, so you chose Totodile, interesting. Would you like to give it a nickname?" At this question Naruto became confused. Seeing his confused look, Elm decided to explain. "When you get a new Pokemon in anyway, be it by capturing or obtaining it, you can nickname it. But you can't give traded Pokemon nicknames."

'_So the name's Totodile, huh?'_ He thought. He then shook his head and said "Nah, I'll pass. Totodile sounds like a good name to me."

"Alright, now you can release the Pokemon out of its Pokeball." And with that, Naruto pressed the middle button on the Pokeball, a red light came out of it, it formed the silhouette of said Water Type, then Totodile came out, in all its 'Watery' glory. It seemed to look around the lab, then found its trainer. "Tototototodile!" It yelled happily.

"Hey, Totodile, I'm your new trainer. Uzumaki Naruto's the name" and as a sign of approval, Totodile nodded its head happily and jumped on his shoulder (Just like Pikachu with Ash).

"Heh, looks like Totodile is happy about you being his trainer, Naruto" Elm told Naruto. He then turned to Kotone "Why don't you call your Chikorita, let her get acquainted with Naruto's Totodile."

"Alright. Chikorita, come on out!" and with that Kotone called out her Grass Type starter. Chikorita looked at her trainer. "Chikorita, meet Naruto-kun and his Totodile, together the four of us will travel around Johto. Sounds okay with you?" Kotone asked her starter.

"Chiko!" her Chikorita replied. She turned to Naruto and stuck out a green whip and grabbed Naruto's hand and shook it. She did the same with Totodile.

"Looks like Chikorita has no problems with you or Totodile, Naruto-kun." Kotone told Naruto.

"Yeah" He told her. He turned to Elm. "Professor, now what?" He gulped when he saw the Professor's evil grin. He had a cold feeling across his spine that told him to run the hell out of here before something happens.

"**Be a man, kit! You're supposed to be a Shinobi! Don't you dare run away, I don't want a cowardly host!" **Kyuubi's voice boomed making Naruto flinch a bit.

"What _you're _going to do, Naruto, is that you're getting rid of that orange monstrosity you call a jumpsuit. I wonder how you're alive. Your jumpsuit practically screams to wild Pokemon 'attack me!' If you're going to be a Pokemon master, then you'll look like one." Elm told Naruto.

"B-but why? Orange is God's gift to humans!" whined Naruto. He was immediately silenced by the professor _and_ Kotone's glares. "Ok, ok, I'll get rid of it." He said disappointed.

"Good! Now while you go get rid of it, I'll going to make a few calls." With that, Elm got the Lab Phone and started making Pokegear calls to two certain Gym Leaders while Naruto left the lab with Kotone.

* * *

**With Naruto and Kotone**

"I don't understand why the hell is Elm making me get rid of the jumpsuit, it's the only thing I have!" whined Naruto. "I mean, sure it's bright, but come on! Orange is God's gift to humans!"

"Naruto-kun, you have to understand, professor wants the best for Pokemon trainers, and it's not that he hates orange. But you're overdoing it by dressing in plain orange." Kotone told Naruto, and she added as a thought. _'That and there's no way I'm going to travel Johto with you dressing like that'_

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Prof. Elm**

"So you're sending your Crobat with what I asked for? Yeah, sounds good. Oh don't worry; I'm sure you'll be surprised when you see him soon. Thanks." And with that, Elm hung the phone, only to get another phone call. He answered. "Hello? Hey! Yeah, thanks for that. I'm sure the Noctowl will arrive now; I never knew you had a Noctowl! I mean yeah, you use Normal Types, but I never expected you owning a Noctowl, and aren't they nocturnal? Are you sure it'll be able to bring what I asked? Alright, thanks! I owe you one!" And with that, he hung the phone again.

A few minutes later, said Crobat and Noctowl arrived, both holding 2 medium sized packages. He took both packages from them. "Thanks you two, you may go back now. See ya!" And with that, the two Pokemon flew back to where they came from.

Elm took out his Pokegear and phoned Kotone. "Kotone, please come to the lab, and bring Naruto with you."

"Alright, we're coming now professor." And with that the line was hung.

* * *

**With our favourite trainers**

Naruto didn't get rid of his jumpsuit, mainly because he had no other clothes. He and Kotone just waited in her (and Elm's) house until Kotone's Pokegear rang. When Kotone answered, he heard the professor's voice.

"Kotone, please come to the lab, and bring Naruto with you." He heard Elm's voice say.

"Alright, we're coming now professor." And with that Kotone hung line. She turned to Naruto "Naruto-kun, we have to go to the lab. The professor called."

"Alright, let's go Kotone-chan!" And with that, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the lab, little did he know that Kotone was blushing all the way _again_.

* * *

**At the lab**

"Professor! We're here!" yelled Naruto as he came into the lab with a blushing Kotone. This caused the professor to grin. '_More blackmail material. Oh Elm, you are the man.' _He thought.

"Ah, good, you're here. Naruto, I phoned two friends of mine around Johto and with their help I was able to get you some new clothes. They are in those two packages." He pointed to two packages.

As he got closer to the packages, Naruto noticed their labels. One had the label "Shinobi Clothes and Stuff" and the other had "Goldenrod Department". This got Naruto surprised.

"Shinobi? How did you-?" he was cut off by Elm. "I saw that pouch you have around your knee, and I know two certain people who use a pouch like that. So I phoned one of them and asked him if he can get me those clothes and some Shinobi stuff for you to use should you ever run out of yours." He smiled at Naruto's shocked look. "And the Goldenrod Department package contains casual clothes, a Pokegear and a bag for you to put your stuff in. These clothes will make you look like a pro" He finished with a grin.

"P-professor...I don't know what to say" said Naruto. "I thought that since I'm no longer returning to my home then I might not be a Shinobi, but you just gave me what I need! Thank you!"

"No need to thank me. The Shinobi clothes are courtesy of Koga; and the Goldenrod ones are from Whitney. You should thank them when you see them. Try the Shinobi clothes first, and then put them in the bag." And with that Naruto went to change his clothes upstairs (the lab is connected to the house). When he came back his new look made the professor grin. _'Oh Koga is soooo in for a surprise'_ and Kotone blushed so hard that would make Hinata proud. '_Naruto looks...HOT!'_

Indeed he did look 'hot'. He wore a blue shirt with long sleeves and pants with a black vest on top of the shirt and a red scarf around his neck. He had a bigger pouch tied around his knee, and this time he wore black sandals instead of his old blue ones.

"How do I look?" He asked with a grin.

"Like a real Shinobi, Naruto." Replied Elm. Naruto turned to Kotone. "What do you think, Kotone-chan?"

"W-well, y-you look.....h-hot..." she said, still blushing.

"**Well kit, it seems that she likes your new look. Look at her, she's blushing! *Sniff* My kit is growing up...*sniff* you're going to have a mate soon"** said Kyuubi faking tears.

'_Shut up! She's not my mate you perverted fox! Or do you want me to have you dress in pink?' _Naruto yelled at Kyuubi mentally. This made Kyuubi pale. **"You wouldn't" **_'Try me' _he replied with a smirk; and with that he cut off the mental link temporarily.

"Now to see what's in this 'Goldenrod Department' package" he said. And with that, he took the package and went upstairs to change.

When he came back again, he was sporting a navy blue t-shirt with a spiral symbol on the front; he wore onyx black pants and shoes. And he had the red bag and black Pokegear that came in with the package; said bag was a bit big and spacious, mainly so it could contain his Shinobi clothes and his supplies.

"Now that's what I call a Soon-to-be Pokemon Master" said Elm. "Here are your pokedex's and Pokeballs; they were given to me by Prof. Oak from Kanto. Try to capture as many Pokemon as you can, you two. Naruto, your first stop is Cherry Grove Town. Go Register there for the Pokemon League; your first Gym is in Violet City, which is to the north of Cherry Grove; same to you Kotone, your first Pokemon Contest is in Violet City. Good luck on your journey you two!" He told them.

"Thanks professor!" And with that, both Naruto and Kotone left New Bark Town, little did they know, the person spying on them before was now smirking. _'Oh this will be good, I now know where they're heading, now once I get a Pokemon from that idiot of a Professor, I shall challenge that idiotic ninja-wannabe and defeat him; then I'm going to take his girlfriend. Then I shall show him that I get everything I want!' _(Kinda like Sasuke lol)

* * *

**With Naruto and Kotone**

Both Naruto and Kotone are still walking on the long path of Route 29 with Totodile and Chikorita on their shoulders. They were bored out of their minds and there was no good Pokemon to capture in this Route, it only had Hoothoot, Pidgey, Rattata and Sentret.

"According to the map, we should arrive in Cherry Grove Town soon. To the North of it are Route 30, 31 and the Dark Cave. It says that Zubat mostly live there in the Cave. I should get one." Said Naruto.

"Do you think I should get a Caterpie? I mean it evolves into Butterfree quickly" Kotone asked him.

"Though Wurmple is better than Caterpie because it can evolve to Beautifly, you should get it, Wurmple is in...." he checks for Wurmple's location "in the National Park in Goldenrod. Whoa that's faaaaar away." He told her.

"Hmm, you're right, oh well, I guess I'll get a Caterpie" she said disappointed at the thought of not having a Beautifly soon. Her demeanour changed soon when she saw Cherry Grove Town. "Naruto-kun, I see Cherry Grove Town!" she told him excitedly.

"You're right! Come on Kotone-chan, let's go!" he was about to rush when Kotone stopped him.

"Do we really have to rush, Naruto-kun? We should take it easy, and besides, we're spending the night in there" she told him, then she pointed towards the sky "The sun's setting, we'll leave tomorrow morning, what do you think?" she asked.

"Alright, sounds good" he replied.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" a voice called from behind.

They turned and saw a redheaded boy around their age; he wore a dark violet shirt with long sleeves and red outlines, violet pants and shoes with the same colours as his shirt; he had a Cyndaquil with him.

"What do you want?" Asked Naruto, as he and Totodile stepped in front of Kotone and Chikorita.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle, and once I win I'm taking your bitch of a girlfriend." He told Naruto with an evil smirk; the moment he said a dark wave of energy froze him. _'W-what the?! I c-can't move! W-what is this...feeling?!'_

Kotone felt it too, she wasn't frozen like Silver and its effect was weaker on her, but she still felt it nonetheless, this caused her to fall to her knees and pant. She saw a red cloak surrounding Naruto, taking the shape of a one tailed fox, and saw that his eyes became red and silted, his nails became claws and fangs grew out of his mouth. _'W-what is that...? N-naruto-kun....what's happening t-to you?' _she thought panting.

Totodile and Chikorita weren't faring any better, they were cowering, and they went behind Kotone for safety. The three of them gasped when they heard Naruto's voice.

"**You fucking son of a bitch! How dare you insult her?! Do you want me to kill you right here?! You want to challenge me?! I'LL CRUSH YOU RIGHT HERE!" **He yelled in a demonic voice.

"C-cyndaquil....f-flame....use f-flame t-thrower on h-him!" ordered Silver. He wanted to defeat this person, and if possibly, kill him. But now he doubted that he could do anything.

His Cyndaquil was scared; it hung on to Silver for dear life, now after hearing his master command him to attack that fox...human...whatever it was, it reluctantly nodded and fired a strong flamethrower.

"N-naruto-kun! Watch out!" Kotone tried calling out for him, but it fell on deaf ears, as Naruto stayed still. The flamethrower hit him straight on, but it did no damage. _'I...gotta stop him...from killing that guy...this is not the Naruto-kun I know...' _she thought. It took her a lot of willpower to counter the effects of the dark wave, but she did it, and started calling out to Naruto while rushing to him.

"**You call that a move? I'll show you a real one!" **He yelled as he started forming handsigns of a Jutsu Kyuubi taught him.

_Flashback_

"_**Kit, I'll teach you a C-Rank Jutsu used mostly by the Uchiha Clan, the Goukakyu no Jutsu, it requires 6 handsigns, and takes some time to learn, but inside your mindscape one hour here is equivalent to one minute in the real world. Use Kage Bunshin to learn it easily. Focus your chakra and manipulate fire chakra and blow from your mouth. Be careful not to burn yourself." **__Kyuubi told him._

_End of Flashback_

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Ju-!" **He stopped when he felt a pair of arms hug him and heard Kotone sobbing.

"Please Naruto-kun...stop this....what happened to the Naruto-kun I know?" she pleaded. This caused the fox cloak to evaporate, his eyes returned back to cerulean blue and his fangs and claws disappeared. Silver saw this opportunity and escaped with his Cyndaquil.

"K-kotone-chan..." he called her, his voice no longer demonic. "Gomenasai...." he apologized.

"Don't worry...Naruto-kun. Everything's fine now, that guy escaped though. Come on, let's go to the Pokemon Center." She told him.

"Totodile! Tototototodile!" His Totodile called out to him. He turned to face his Totodile. "Sorry if I frightened you, buddy. You too, Chikorita" He apologized to both of them.

"Chiko!"

"Toto!"

"Alright." And with that, the four of them went to Cherry Grove Town, with Kotone helping Naruto walk, due to the side-effects of the fox cloak.

'_Naruto-kun...what was that fox cloak that surrounded him? I'll have to ask him about it later.' _Thought Kotone.

"**Kit, I think she's getting suspicious. You should tell her about me, and about Konoha."** Naruto heard Kyuubi tell him.

'_Yeah...I will, don't worry.' _He reassured Kyuubi.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Phew! That was long, well, for me it was xD So here you go, Chapter 2.**

**I skipped the Togepi Egg part, 'cuz it annoyed me in Heart Gold and Soul Silver. Sorry for those who like the Togepi Egg part ):**

**I know I made Silver act like Sasuke, but hey, don't blame me. I think that they're counterparts lol.**

**So yeah, next chapter Naruto will tell Kotone his secret. How will she react to this? How will the Pokemon react to this?**

**Oh yeah, before I forget... Sagitarius, sorry about my grammar; you see, English is not my native language, I'm still learning ^.^;**

**And about the clothes/stuff sent by Koga and Whitney: Who expected those two? I bet some of you were surprised xD;**


	3. Secrets Revealed! Their Bond Deepens!

**Good morning! XD Here's chapter 3 and I'll try not to have it rushed like yesterday just as Sagitarius said. And I apologize if people didn't like how it was written; I wasn't in my best moods yesterday )=**

**Oh and btw, I've decided to add another girl to Naruto's pairing, although you guys probably won't see her until Goldenrod/Olivine City. Agurra of the Darkness suggested a few ideas and I loved them! But they won't be in this chapter ;)**

**Hyakko no Yami: Don't worry, Naruto will get a Dragon Type ^_^ *coughcoughmostlygonnabeusedforflightcough***

**Agurra: Answered your review/ideas/etc. In PM xD;**

**Sagitarius: Thanks for the support and for pointing out my flaws =D I'll try and take it easy and take my time ^.^**

**Now, onwards with Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed! Their Bond Deepens!**

Both Kotone and Naruto were at the Pokemon Center waiting for their Pokemon to be healed, and trying to catch their breaths. When they reached Cherry Grove Town, they met an old man, who decided to give them a 'tour' around the town. Needless to say they're never going on a tour with said old man ever again.

"I don't think *pant* I've ever seen an old man *pant* run that fast in my whole life" wheezed Kotone, she turned to Naruto. "What about you?"

"Me too *pant* I don't think I ever saw one run at such speed" he told her, he then remembered "oh wait Sandaime ojii-san could run faster than that." That got a reaction from Kotone.

"Your grandfather could run faster than that?! What is he, a shinobi?!" she asked/screamed.

'_**Oh the irony'**_ both he and Kyuubi thought.

Just then, Nurse Joy came with their Pokeballs. "Your Pokemon are healed now, sorry it took a lot of time, but for some reason they were cowering every few seconds." At this Naruto cringed, which did not go unnoticed by Kotone. "But now they're alright, here you go." She handed them their Pokeballs and returned to the counter (I think that's what she stands behind, right?).

Both called out their Pokemon, and said Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs. Both Pokemon stared at Naruto, who seemed to cringe at their stare.

"**Don't worry kit; I'm sure they'll take it easy."** Kyuubi tried to reassure Naruto.

'_Easy for you to say, you're not the one who's about to talk to them' _he told Kyuubi.

"Naruto-kun....I....I want to ask you something" Kotone told him.

"You want to ask about the fight with Silver, about that fox cloak. Am I right?" he asked her. Seeing both her _and_ the 2 Pokémon's nods, he continued. "Alright, I'll tell you one reason, as you saw before, when I get angry, I can lose control, and the cloak forms against my will. I'll have to ask Kyuubi and see if he can help me regain control. I'll tell you the whole story, but first, let's go to our room first." And with that, he went to their room, with Kotone and the 2 Pokemon following him.

'_Kyuubi, I'm scared. What if they treat me.....like those villagers back at Konoha?' _he sadly asked Kyuubi.

"**Kit, I'm telling you not to worry. She's not from Konoha so what makes you sure she'll treat you like the villagers?"** asked the Kyuubi.

'_It's just that....I don't want to lose another precious person...I lost ojii-san, Kyuubi, I lost my very first precious person. You don't know how does that feel.'_ He told the Kyuubi, while on the verge of tears.

"**I do...kit. It was the reason I attacked Konoha after all." **This got Naruto surprised. **"I'll tell you sometime soon."**

'_Alright, but don't you forget it.'_ He told Kyuubi.

"**Don't worry kit, I won-WATCH OUT!" **He yelled.

"Huh, what do you-?" BANG! Because Naruto wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, his face hit the door straight on. (A critical hit! It was Super Effective! Foe Naruto fainted! xD)

Seeing this, Totodile and Chikorita burst out laughing, while Kotone rushed to Naruto. "Naruto-kun! Are you okay?!" she frantically asked him.

"Yeah, but the pain's like hell....owww" he said through pain. During this, Kyuubi was rolling inside his cage laughing.

"**Hahahaha! You got knocked by a door! You're not going to live this down! The humiliation of a life time! Hahahaha!"**

'_Shut up! It's not my fault that I wasn't paying attention! I was talking to you, after all!' _he mentally yelled at the Kyuubi.

"**No, you weren't! You were **_**mentally**_** talking to me, that means you should've watched where you were going **_**and**_** paid attention to what I was saying, idiot."**

'_S-shut up!'_ and with that, Naruto broke the mental link.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you're alright? You spaced out for a while" Kotone asked him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He reassured her, and then continued. "Let's go in, this will be a long night." And with that, the 4 of them entered. The room had one large bed, with a bathroom, a shower, and a place for Pokemon to sleep in.

"I thought you told Nurse Joy to give us a room with _two_ beds, not one." Kotone told Naruto.

"I did. Perhaps she forgot." Oh how wrong he was.

Indeed he was wrong. Nurse Joy and a certain professor had a smirk that threatened to split their faces, because this was set up by both of them.

_Flashback_

_Nurse Joy was working at the Pokemon Center when she got a call. What she saw on the video phone surprised her. 'Professor Elm? What does he want at this time?' She thought. "Hello?" she answered/asked._

"_Hello, Nurse Joy? This is Professor Elm. I want to talk to you about something" he said._

"_Sure...is something wrong?" she asked him._

"_Oh no, nothing's wrong. But I want you to do something for two certain people."_

"_Oh, do tell."_

"_Well, if you see a boy who looks like this" he showed her a picture of Naruto "and a girl who looks like this" a picture of Kotone "no matter what room they ask you, give them a room with a large bed, alright?" he told her._

"_No matter what....? Professor, are you trying to play matchmaker again?" She asked him._

"_You know me too much, Joy. But will you do it, please?"_

"_Alright professor, I'll see what I can do."_

"_Thank you Joy! I knew I could count on you!" And with that he hung the phone._

'_Well, I guess it won't do any harm letting them sleep together.' Little did she know, the professor was calling __**every**__ Pokemon Center in Johto, all while having a smirk on his face._

_End of Flashback_

"Well, I guess we're going to share" This got a light blush from Kotone, and made the two Pokemon snicker. They soon became silent when Naruto got a serious look on his face, and beckoned them to sit around him forming a circle. When they were all around them, he asked. "I believe you want to know about the fox cloak, right?" he got a nod from the three of them. With a big sigh, he started telling them his story.

"I am not a human from this dimension, Kotone-chan, I come from another dimension. This is why I never knew about Pokemon and other stuff." This made Kotone and the 2 Pokémon's eyes widen. "You see, the reason Elm got me those Shinobi clothes and material is because I _am_ a Shinobi. I come from a village called Konohagakure no Sato, the Hidden Leaf Village, there are Five Great Villages, each ruled by a Kage. In Konoha's case, it is the Hokage.

Every village has Shinobi, and civilians, too. The villages also have 2 councils: Shinobi Council and Civilian Council. As their names say, the Shinobi Council takes care of Shinobi business, while the Civilian Council takes care of Civilian business. Only the Kage can overpower the councils.

Konoha now has a total of Five Hokages; Shodai, Nidaime, Sandaime ojii-san, Yondaime and Godaime Hokage. Shodai and Nidaime were brothers, and the Godaime Hokage is their granddaughter and niece respectively. Sandaime ojii-san was the strongest one ever, earning the nickname 'Shinobi no Kami' and the 'Professor' due to him master a lot of Jutsus.

We Shinobi need chakra. Chakra is the physical and spiritual energy that comes from within the body. Shinobi train everyday to increase their Chakra reserves. Jutsus, like breathing fire, manipulating wind and water, and many more techniques. These are what we call Jutsu. The 3 main ones are Ninjutsu, which we use to breathe fire, etc; Taijutsu, which is hand-to-hand combat; and Genjutsu, the art of illusions. Some of the secondary types include Kenjutsu, the art of swordsmanship; Kinjutsu, the art of Forbidden Jutsu, and many more. We Shinobi are assigned to ranks depending on our skills; from Gennin to Chuunin, Chuunin to Jounin and finally, Kage. I'm a Gennin, unfortunately, but I'm really strong, too!

Jutsus are also ranked, from E to D to C to B to A, and finally, S-Rank. I know an A-Rank Kinjutsu, but the side effects don't affect me, and 2 A-Ranks, a Seal-less one and a Space-Time one. You with me so far?" he asked her once he finished.

"That's a lot to take in, Naruto-kun. You said that Kinjutsu's side effects don't affect you, how come?" she asked him.

"I got more chakra than everyone in my village." Was his answer. This surprised Kotone, but then she asked. "How come?" When he didn't answer, she asked again. "It's got something to do with that cloak, right?"

"Yep, you're really smart, Kotone-chan" he grinned, causing her to blush. "Now, please listen carefully, I'll tell you about the cloak, alright?" she nodded "You too, Totodile, Chikorita. Ready?" Two nods this time. He took a deep breath, and started.

**(Please Note: It'll be loooong)**

"13 years ago, on the 10th of October, a demon attacked the village, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It destroyed everything in its path, and thousands of Shinobis died. Many lost their families and friends. Konoha was on the verge of destruction; that is until the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, used the Space-Time Jutsu I told you about, the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**, and summoned the Chief Toad Gamabunta. The civilians kept saying that Yondaime killed the Kyuubi, of course that's false, because it's impossible to kill demons. So what was his other choice? Seal it. He couldn't seal it in an adult, because their chakra coils were developed, so he sealed it inside a baby using the **Shiki Fuujin**, a Fuuin Jutsu that summons the Shinigami to seal someone at the cost of the user's life, and made the boy a Jinchuuriki, the power of a human sacrifice." At this Kotone gasped, and Totodile and Chikorita were frozen, trying to put the pieces together, but Naruto continued.

"Since the civilians and Shinobi saw the child after the Kyuubi was sealed, they thought it was its reincarnation, so they treated it as if it were the demon; that is until Sandaime ojii-san made a decree that forbid them from calling said child a demon, a decree that whoever broke it was punished by death. Of course, this didn't stop them, as they told their children about how there was a boy who kept stealing stuff from everyone. That boy grew up alone, with no friends, and at the 4th year of his life, he was thrown out of the orphanage, but Sandaime ojii-san let him live in his own apartment building.

The boy entered the academy at the age of 11, but failed the exams every time because the teachers sabotaged his education and tests; but then the child passed by completing a 'second exam'. The boy was placed on a team with a sensei, Hatake Kakashi; and two teammates, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura the boy thought that by being on a team with his crush Sakura then things would get better, but it didn't; Kakashi didn't teach the boy anything except walking on walls; Sakura kept on beating him up on a daily basis, and Sasuke treated him as if he was inferior to him. In the end, their team participated in the Chuunin exam, and only he and Sasuke made it to the finals.

He asked his sensei for help, but Kakashi refused, saying he had to teach the Uchiha, and instead got him a closet pervert for a sensei. The closet pervert did one good thing, and that is teaching him to walk on water; the closet pervert got knocked out by an old man, whom I found out was a Sannin, and he agreed to train me. First thing he did was teach that boy the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** to summon toads. Eventually the boy summoned Chief Toad Gamabunta" now the three of them had their eyes widened "and managed to become a subordinate of Gamabunta.

During the first match of the finals the boy managed to defeat his enemy, who kept on bitching about fate and crap, but then two villages, Otogakure and Sunagakure, turned on Konoha and an invasion begun. It was during that invasion that the boy managed to defeat the Ichibi no Tanuki, Shukaku, and save the village from the wrath of a demon. But then the boy learned of the death of Sandaime ojii-san, and he went into a depression. That was until the Sannin, Jiraiya, took him with him to search for the Godaime-to-be, Tsunade Senju, the second of the Sannin. It was during that time that Ero-Sennin, Jiraiya, taught the boy how to do a Seal-less A-Rank Jutsu, **Rasengan**.

Tsunade obaa-chan made a deal with the boy, if he could master the Rasengan in three days, she would give him her necklace, which one could use to buy a mountain, and come back to Konoha to be the Godaime. The boy managed to master it in the end, and fatally injured Konoha's S-Rank Nukenin, Orochimaru, the third of the Sannin, but at the cost of being severely injured near the heart. Tsunade obaa-chan managed to heal the boy, and gave him her necklace, and then she and Ero-Sennin battled Orochimaru in a Summoning battle. Each Sannin had their summon's bosses, Jiraiya had Gamabunta; Tsunade had Katsuyu the Slug Mistress, and Orochimaru had Manda the Snake Boss. In the end Orochimaru escaped, and the three of them, along with Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune-neechan, went to Konoha.

It was a few days later that Sasuke betrayed Konoha and escaped, so a retrieval team was made to retrieve him. Shikamaru, a Chuunin, was the leader. And the team members were Neji, Kiba, Chouji and said Jinchuuriki. The 4 of them battled a group of Otonin called the 'Sound Four', leaving the Jinchuuriki to fight the fifth one. He was about to lose when his friend, Rock Lee, known as gejimayu, came to battle the fifth Otonin instead. The Jinchuuriki went after Sasuke, and in the end found him at a place called the 'Valley of End'.

The two fought a battle for a long time, with Sasuke having the advantage due to his bloodline the Sharingan, a Doujutsu, or an eye technique, that allowed him to predict movements. The Jinchuuriki called upon the Kyuubi's power, and Sasuke called upon his cursed seal's power, which formed a one-tailed fox cloak around the Jinchuuriki" at this Kotone and the two Pokemon knew who he was talking about. "and turned Sasuke into a devil-like creature. They both used their signature moves, the Rasengan and Chidori respectively, which created a rip in space, and sent the Jinchuuriki into the region you call....Johto." He finished. By now Kotone was crying, and so were Chikorita and Totodile. Kotone then asked him. "That 'Jinchuuriki' was you, wasn't it?" She asked him, at his nod she screamed "How could you stand living there?! They're the real demons, not you!"

"I just learned to adapt and survive...and now that you know my secret, you're going to hate me like the other villagers, right? I'll just spare you the trouble and leave....." he got up and went to exit through the door, that is until Kotone grabbed his arm and pulled him back, he turned around to face her "What are you do-!" he froze in his place as he saw Kotone kissing him on the lips. Totodile and Chikorita were surprised at this, but then they had identical smiles on their faces. Naruto stayed frozen, but eventually he returned the kiss.

He felt as if he died and went straight to heaven, he felt as if he met an angel. _'It seems Ero-Sennin is right for once. Although he's a pervert, I can't deny the fact that what he said about women was true'_ he thought, still enjoying the kiss.

When they both broke the kiss, they took a moment to regain their breaths, and then Naruto asked her. "W-why? Why aren't you scared of a demon like me?" at this she hugged him.

"Because, you never were a demon, and you won't be one. Don't listen to those idiot civilians, you're not a demon. They are. You are Naruto-kun, _my_ Naruto-kun." She told him with a smile.

"Kotone-chan....thank you" he said.

"**Aww, my little kit is growing up, you got your first **_**real**_** kiss now...*sniff*" **he heard the Kyuubi say.

'_Kyuubi?! What are you doing here? And.....are you crying?' _he asked. At this Kyuubi quickly shook his head and wiped his uh...paw over his eyes.

"**No! It's just something that got into my eye! How dare you say that I'm crying, huh?!"**

'_Riiight.'_ He said with sarcasm and cut the mental connection between the two of them.

"Tototototodile!" "Chiko!" he heard both Totodile and Chikorita say, and when he turned to face them, he saw them smiling. "So you both accept me regardless of what I contain?" at this Totodile nodded and bit his hand "Oww! What the hell are you doing, Totodile?!" he asked/yelled. Kotone giggled at this.

"I think that's Totodile's way of showing that he likes you" She bent down and picked up Chikorita, she then continued. "We got a long day tomorrow, and it's getting real late, so...*yawn* we should go to bed" she finished with a yawn.

"We aren't going to sleep with these clothes, are we?" he asked her. At this they both paled as realization hit them. They forgot to bring their PJ's, not that Naruto had any. "We better phone the professor" he told her.

"Isn't it a little bit late to call him now?" she asked.

"Do you want to sleep in those clothes?" he asked her back. At this she shook her head.

"Well we can always borrow the Center's PJ's if they have any..." she told him.

"What if they don't?" he asked.

"We'll take the risk. I thought you were a Shinobi? Don't Shinobi sleep outside without PJ's?" she asked back.

"Yeah....I forgot" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and he continued "Anyways, let's go."

"Alright, come on Totodile, Chikorita!" she told them. The two Pokemon obeyed and followed them.

'_**Life's about to get interesting with kit and his mate...I really hope he gets laid or something though' **_were the Kyuubi's thoughts inside the cage.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Finally! It's done! I'm happy! And my arms are in paaaain D:**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, plz review btw, I would love reviews that would help me improve.**

**Next Chapter coming soon! =D**


	4. Author's Note D

**I'm so sorry about not updating today and yesterday ): I had no time no to do so.... D:**

**I'm starting school tomorrow (Sunday) and thus mom's going to take away the laptop...I have no idea why though, she never did this before o_o;**

**But fear not! I'll be able to use the laptop on Thursday, Friday and hopefully Saturday, that is, if I finish my homework...**

**I'm currently working on Chapter 4, but I didn't do much progress because I've been going out with my family.**

**Until then, ja ne!**

**KuroSuna no Jin/Kuro.**


End file.
